


Aspect of Time

by CursedVirtuoso (OBVOS)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/CursedVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone thought about how the aspects would be Introduced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect of Time

Time drives the universe. Time works hand-in-hand with Space. Time allows Doom to come, Life to form, Rage to surge and Hope to blossom. Without Time, Mind could not think, Light could not shine, and the Void could exist no more. Time gives Breath and Blood the capacity to flow.

Time is the blacksmith in the Forges of Creation. With it, all things are allowed to be made, and all things may be unmade as well. Within Time, the forces that mold life and death are insignificant, for all that begins must end, and with endings come beginnings.

Most look to Time for reckless reasons. However, the art of Time must be used carefully in every way. One small mistake, and a timeline has been doomed, and all the others branching off of it. Those who practice time must have infinite patience, for Time is the ultimate waiting game.


End file.
